


Late Night Surveillance

by EmSwe



Series: How it should be [1]
Category: Homeland
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Office Sex, Season/Series 02, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmSwe/pseuds/EmSwe
Summary: In this fic Carrie isn´t so obsessed with Brody, she is just working him to become an asset but she doesn´t have feelings for him. Instead she is very enticed by the hot but mouthy and nonchalant new "analyst". Set in season 2.





	Late Night Surveillance

Another late night with the Brody surveillance operation, she´s the night shift together with Quinn. For some reason they are often stuck working the surveillance together, at first she wasn’t too happy about it. She didn’t like that some guy came in and took over her operation, and she didn’t like that she couldn’t put her finger on him. She´s pretty sure that he isn’t an analyst like he´s made out to be. He is too cocky, too confident and the fact that Estes likes him so much makes her suspicious. 

He had however started to grow on her, like he had said, he is reliable and likeable. She would never say that to him tho, wouldn’t want to give him the gratification. But she has started to look forward to being the nightshifts together with him, they had fallen in to some sort of routine. They would start out by the computers for the first 2 hours or so, then he would ask her what she wants to eat, she always got to decide, then he would go out to get the food. Then they would sit by the computers, making small talk. She always tries to get some information on him to try to figure out who this Peter Quinn really is, and to do that she uses her female charm. Some light hearted flirting, tilting her head to the side smiling seducingly. 

He never gives her much, and to be honest she isn’t sure that what she is getting is even true. She does nonetheless strangely enough enjoy the flirtation, the smirks and sneaking glances. He is a handsome man, tall, piercing eyes, lean, muscular and hair that always looks perfectly imperfect. 

She doesn’t like to admit it to herself but she does often fantasize about him, running her fingers over his body tracing his muscles, kissing his chest, runner her fingers through his hair. She imagines him being a great fuck, intense, rough, demanding, the way she likes it. It has been a while since she had a really great lie. Sure she is having sex with Brody occasionally but that is work, not enjoyable. She always hates herself afterwards, but she knows it is the quickest way to turn an asset, so she does what she has to do. 

"I´m going to make some coffee, do you want some?” She asks and stands up heading towards the small kitchen area, needing to break her train of thoughts.

“Sure” He answers not looking away from the monitors. There isn’t much happening on the screens, the Brody household has been asleep for the past 3 hours. She loads the coffee machine and while the coffee is brewing she leans her hands on the kitchen counter, closes her eyes and lets her head fall back. 

Suddenly she´s startled by the feeling of hot warm breaths on the back of her neck, and her eyes flutters open. Just as she´s about to raise her head and turn around, she feels a hand come up to her throat keeping her head leaned back. His touch on her bare skin sends shivers through her body. His other hand come down to her belt and undo it quickly before sliding his hand beneath her pants, letting his fingers travel lightly over her panties barely making contact. 

“Is this what you want?” He whispers husky, his lips making contact with her neck as he speaks. His touch cause her breath to become faster and heavier. He starts placing hot open mouth kisses on her neck, making her close her eyes and lean her head further back until she’s leaning against his shoulder. 

“Say it.” He demands.

“Yes” She gasps and she can feel him smile against her neck. His hand finds its way under her panties and she parts her legs slightly to give him better access to her. A moan escapes her lips as his fingers make contact with her clit. He starts slow, making small circles and as her breaths become faster he slips a finger inside of her. His hand that held her throat travel down to her cleavage and under her shirt and to her breast. 

He can tell that she´s beginning to feel the rush of an orgasm approaching, so he slips another finger inside her and starts rubbing her clit with his thumb. Her breath caught in her throat and her moans become louder and her breathing heavier. 

“Don’t stop.” She begs and the reaction causes him to smile and speed up his movements. She grips his wrist holding it in place and moves her hips in rhythm with his fingers. His other hand leaves her breast and follows the contour of her waist and down to her hip where he takes a firm grasp on her pressing his hard on against her butt. 

He feels her body shake as the ecstasy of her orgasm rush through her body, he continues moving his fingers as she comes hard extending the orgasm until she pushes his hand away needing to catch her breath. He turns her around to face him, as he takes in the beautiful sight in front of him. Carrie´s cheeks are flustered and she´s breathing heavy, she smirks at him and pulls down his zipper, reaches inside and pulls out his already hard cock. 

She looks him deep in the eyes as she starts stroking him, her hand is warm and soft on his hard on. He needs to feel her, be inside of her, it´s as if his entire body screams out for their bodies to connect. He reaches down and undoes her pants pushing them down to her ankles along with her panties and she steps out of them, before he lifts her up and puts her down on the kitchen counter. 

She reaches out and grips him by his collar and pulls him towards her, his lips crashing down onto hers hungrily. She opens her mouth to him and deepens the kiss, her hands start working on the buttons on his shirt. She quickly has them undone and pushes the shirt of off his shoulders. She breaks the kiss and pushes him back slightly so that she can look at his body, and lets her hands roam all over his chest. 

He let his hands fall to her knees before they start to travel upwards and around to her naked butt, before going back down to her thighs. He steps closer to her, her legs on each side of his hips. A grin spread across his face as he positions himself at her entrance, she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him closer to her. His lips find hers as he pushes himself into her making her gasp against his lips. 

He stills for a second letting her get used to the sensation before he starts moving, at first it´s slow and deep. He´s pushing himself all the way in to her before pulling almost all the way out and slams in to her again with full force. Making her breath catch with each thrust. He leans forwards towards her and starts trailing his lips down her throat kissing and nibbling their way down to the crook of her neck. 

He speeds up his movements and her moans become faster and louder. He reaches his hand in between their bodies and once again finds her clit and starts circling it. She throws her head back and hits it hard on the kitchen cupboard.

“Fuck.” She mutters. 

“You okay?” He breaths heavily, not slowing down his pace. 

“Shut up.” She commands, earning her a smile in return before he starts moving even faster than before. She once again feels her orgasm starting to build and she leans her body forward and pulls him as close to her as possible. She bites down on his shoulder to stop herself from screaming out loud as she comes once again, her muscles clenching around his cock. 

He thrusts a few more times before he comes inside of her. He leans his head back and closes his eyes trying to regain control of his breathing, resting his hands on each side of her on the counter. She looks up at the beautiful sight before her and can’t help herself as she reaches out and let her hands once again travel over his naked torso. 

Her touch makes him snap back to reality and he looks at her and their eyes lock. Surprisingly she´s smiling at him as her hands roam his body, coming to rest on his shoulder where she´d left bite marks. Her hand goes up to his face and pulls him closer to her, before meeting his lips for a tender kiss. 

“We´re definitely doing that again.” She says as she shoves him away from her and jumps down from the counter, making him laugh.

She finds her pants and panties and put them back on as he´s working on the buttons of his shirt. She walks back to the monitors and Quinn soon joins her with two cups of coffee in hand. Her fingers lightly brush against his as he hands her the coffee, and as he takes a sip of his, she sees a smile playing on his lips over the rim of his cup.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make this a part of a series rather than a multiple chapter´s fic, with the intention of readers not having to read all of the stories unless you want to :) They are connected and in chronological order but you could also just read part 2 or anyother without having to read part 1. 
> 
> English is not my first language, but I did my best with the grammar!


End file.
